


Gift of the Magi [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Time, Gift Work, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said, "You're not ignoring it on purpose, are you? You don't even know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of the Magi [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gift of the Magi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030557) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Fandom_stocking gift, archived for posterity -- Happy New Year!

Link to download/stream podfic [here](https://app.box.com/s/r8o5ok7vz4c6nbbhmd96y10l76g8lsid).

[Download from the audiofic archive ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gift-of-magi).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
